Repentino amor
by maid of eternity
Summary: Katniss es una adolescente de 18 años que al entrar a la universidad su vida cambia radicalmente, convirtiéndose en lo opuesto a lo que era, pero todo da un giro inesperado cuando conoce a Peeta, el apuesto chico del autobús.


**REPENTINO AMOR.**

 **Parte 1: Amor de autobús; la universidad no es tan mala como piensa.**

El hecho de entrar a la universidad es un acontecimiento que no muchos pueden lograr, se supone que es una etapa que tanto deseas pero que también le temes, que amas y que a la ves odias durante las noches que es imposible dormir, que valoras el lugar que tienes ya sea en la facultad en la que estudies; pero ese no es mi caso. Si, al igual que todos yo estaba sumamente emocionada por entrar a la facultad de Psicología, siempre fue mi sueño y me sentí realizada el primer día de clases, pero conforme transcurrió el tiempo el encanto se fue perdiendo, no me logro adaptar al nuevo estilo de vida que debo llevar; de ser la alumna perfecta, a la que los profesores amaban, la líder de mi grupo, presidenta estudiantil y amiga de todos en mi preparatoria; ahora soy una simple estudiante entre todos, sin nada en especial, me siento inferior entre tanto genio, sin ningún amigo incluso para hacer equipo es un martirio, no le he dicho a mis padres pero 3 de mis 7 profesores ya me aseguraron que reprobare el curso con ellos, no entiendo que fue lo que paso y lo peor es que apenas llevo 3 semanas de los 4 años que me faltan para titularme, solo sé que no pertenezco aquí. Quiero volver a mi casa con mis padres, estudiar en la preparatoria, de haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiera reprobado una materia apropósito para tener un año más de tranquilidad, pero sé que no podría, pues de ser así me estaría torturando en este momento por no estar en la universidad, vaya que complicado es todo esto.

Espero sentada en la banca de metal el autobús gratuito que pasa por el departamento que con mucho esfuerzo lograron alquilar mis padres para que viniera hasta esta prestigiara Ciudad Universitaria, pero ni siquiera está cerca de una estación, para mi suerte está justo en medio de dos, cerca de la siguiente estación del metro, en si eso es una ventaja ya que los fines de semana puedo ir a visitar a mis padres y siempre es igual, miento que me va de maravilla, que amo mi carrera, que el vivir sola es un sueño hecho realidad, cuando no es verdad; pero no puedo decepcionar a mis padres, es por eso que aún sigo aquí. Finalmente llego el autobús, siempre tardan una eternidad en pasar, ya son cerca de las 9:30 p.m.; si, también me toco en el turno de la tarde, me levanto del asiento para subir al autobús, me entusiasmo un poco al ver que viene casi vacío, me siento en los lugares de hasta atrás. Observo cada facultad al pasar mientras pienso "¿Por qué no elegiste otra carrera?" y en tres estaciones más al ver quien era la persona que se subió, se acelera mi corazón, cruzo mis brazos para dejar de sentir el cosquilleo en mi estómago. Si, era él, el chico de la otra vez que me gusto en mi tercer día de clases.

 _Esperaba el autobús que me llevaría a la biblioteca central, me encontraba en la estación de la Facultad de Arquitectura, me encanto desde que la vi, al punto de hacerme dudar sobre si hice bien en escoger Psicología (tenía el promedio para elegir la carrera que quisiera, incluso medicina), ya que esta facultad esta increíble, aunque tampoco me puedo quejar de mi facultad. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba alucinando el cómo sería mi vida si estudiara aquí y en una de esas gire mi vista a un lado, quedándome embobada al ver a unos dos metros de distancia a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul que buscaba algo entre las cosas de su mochila negra, pestañe varias veces, pues él me llamo la atención de inmediato. Llego el autobús que iba a la ruta que necesitaba, me subí al ir medio lleno y para mi suerte él también subió en el mismo autobús, "parece que después de todo si me va a gustar estudiar aquí" pensé entusiasmada al ser este mi tercer día. Me senté cerca de la puerta de en medio, ya que este contaba con tres, en todo el camino no pare de verlo, me decepciono el hecho de que él ni siquiera lo notara, mucho menos mi existencia, me rendí cuando vi que sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo de pie recargado cerca de la puerta trasera del autobús. Suspire con cansancio, dejando de pensar en eso por un momento, vi cerca la biblioteca central señal de que ya me debía bajar. Al bajar le di un último vistazo, de nuevo él no lo notó y vi cómo se marchaba el autobús con él dentro, "Ni siquiera se en donde bajas" pensé decepcionada al creer que nunca más lo volvería a ver para meterme después a la biblioteca._

Pero ya veo que no fue así, pues lo tengo justo aquí en el mismo autobús, sonrió feliz algo que no he hecho en 2 semanas. De nuevo lo mire a detalle durante todo el camino, ansiando poder hablarle, "¿si tan solo la vieja Katniss sociable volviera por un momento?" pensé con frustración, pues actualmente ni siquiera yo me reconozco y creo que si mis amigos me vieran ahora ellos tampoco lo harían, ¿Por qué la mayoría tuvo que irse a una facultad cerca de casa y no a ciudad universitaria junto conmigo? Así no me sentiría sola. Eso ya no tiene importancia, pasaron las estaciones así y esperaba ver en donde se bajaba, si iba a su casa o vivía aquí como yo, pero no; fui yo la que tuvo que bajar primero, otra decepción mas y volví a entristecerme al ver como el autobús se marchaba con él otra vez.

Paso otra semana más en esta Universidad, las cosas no han mejorado para nada, lo bueno que el día de hoy solo tuve una clase y pude salir a las 4:30 p.m de mi facultad, espero el autobús ansiosa de llegar a mi apartamento para ver una serie que me ha dejado embobada durante todo el resto de la tarde y después hacer la tarea. No todo podía ser genial, ya que comenzó a llover y yo no llevaba paraguas conmigo. Estaba a punto de empezar con mis quejas vespertinas pero el autobús llego rápido evitando que me mojara más de la cuenta. De nuevo voy hasta los asientos de atrás, es algo que me gusta, ver por la ventana desde esa perspectiva. No sé qué ocurrió después de dos semanas de no asistir a clase, no sé si lo hice porque me deprimí al no sentir que pertenezco aquí o porque simplemente no quise; me sentía mal cuando les mentía a mis padres de que todo iba bien cuando me llamaban constantemente por teléfono, finalmente caí en la cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, ¿de qué me serviría reprobar?. Lástima que para cuando volví a asistir, ya no solo eran 3 posibles materias a reprobar sino 5, casi quería ponerme a llorar por eso, estaba a punto de quebrarme, pero tome la decisión de seguir asistiendo así aunque tuviera que sacar todas las materias en extraordinario, de nada me serviría renunciar a mi lugar en la facultad, sería algo mucho peor. Parecía que cuando asistía era indiferente para todos, pero para cuando regrese las pocas personas que comenzaban a hablar conmigo se alejaron por completo como si ya fuera toda una vaga sin futuro o algo por el estilo.

El suelo esta húmedo debido a que todo el día ha estado lloviendo, veo como las gotas caen una tras otra, empañando el vidrio que se encuentra a mi lado. Enfoco mi vista hacia la puerta del autobús, embobándome ante lo que veo. Tal vez fue su impresionante color rubio del cabello o tal vez sus ojos azul o de pronto ambas razones fueron lo que lograron sacarme de orbita, cautivándome por completo y trayendo a mi memoria que no lo había visto desde aquella vez en que quise hablarle. Me quede en esa misma postura por varios minutos, mirándolo desde el asiento trasero y él sujetándose de unos tubos a la mitad del autobús. Tuve que girar con velocidad mí vista para no ser descubierta, fingiendo que no pasaba nada cuando de la nada él volteó, enfocando su vista cerca de donde yo estaba, aunque me ignorara por completo no deje de sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo a causa de la vergüenza. Decidí no volver a verlo aun cuando me costara trabajo, saque un libro que aún no leía de la universidad. Estuve de esa forma durante todo el camino hasta que finalmente levante mi vista, pero para mi sorpresa y decepción él ya no estaba, se había bajado y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Suspire con melancolía, cerrando mí libro para meterlo a mi mochila, saque mis auriculares, escuchando música el resto del trayecto que me faltaba para llegar a la estación que me dejaba más cerca de mi departamento.

"¿Por qué a mí?" me pregunto angustiara al darme cuenta que no alcanzare a llegar a tiempo a mi primera clase, debido a que el autobús no sale de la estación, comienzo a estresarme, deseando de pronto irme caminando, pero justo cuando iba a tomar la decisión el autobús llego, llenándose por completo, obviamente iba de pie esta vez. Lentamente comenzó a vaciarse, dándome oportunidad a girar mi vista para poder observar quienes iban allí, siento un cosquilleo junto con un nudo en el estómago al notar quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta de enfrente, era él. Solté un suspiro durante el trayecto, dejándome llevar por la fantasía al imaginar que me acercaba a él y le hablaba de una vez, haciéndonos amigos, pero eso se terminó cuando lo vi bajar en la facultad de Arquitectura; "¿Con que aquí estudia?" pensé sorprendida al verlo entrar a las instalaciones, ¡pero claro!, ¿Cómo no lo supe antes?, si aquí fue donde lo vi la primera vez, pero que tonta soy. Finalmente llegue a mi facultad, corriendo para alcanzar a entrar a mi clase, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y esa era la regla de la profesora; "después de que yo entro, nadie entra", ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que repruebe una de las dos materias que aun puedo salvar. Me deje caer sobre el suelo, recargada a la pared, preocupándome de pronto lo que voy a hacer en un futuro, respiro profundo pensando que aún hay solución, los extraordinarios.

Después de eso continúe tomando la misma ruta, encontrándomelo prácticamente diario, pero pronto comencé a cansarme de la rutina; siempre es lo mismo, yo lo miro, el me ignora, fantaseo que sabe de mi existencia para finalmente observar con melancolía su bajada. Creo que lo que más me gusta de él es que casi todo el tiempo está leyendo, con un libro diferente en la mano cada semana o a veces algunos planos que supongo son su tarea, eso le da un toque misterioso. Un día estaba en mi facultad conversando con Johana una nueva chica que conocí en el taller de música hace 2 semanas, cuando de repente siento como me tapan los ojos. Al principio me asuste, no teniendo idea de quien se pudiera tratar, pero al tocar ambas manos sospeche de inmediato quien era, mi corazón se aceleró.

-¿Quién soy?- sí, definitivamente es ella, me emocione como nunca antes al reconocer esa voz.

Me zafe de su agarre, girándome con brusquedad para abrazarla con fuerza, notando con eso que la había extrañado muchísimo.

-¡Madge!- exclame contentísima, pues ella es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde la secundaria y fuimos a la preparatoria juntas, solo que ella se quedó en una facultad cerca de casa y yo aquí.

Nos abrazamos por un buen tiempo y para cuando me percate Johana ya no estaba, pero no importa, ya que tenía a mi mejor amiga aquí conmigo, ¡conmigo!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sorprendida cuando nos despegamos.

-¿Qué más?- me sonrió con alegría –vine a verte.

-¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte!- casi se me salen las lágrimas de los ojos, abrazándola una vez más -¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-¡Yo también!- sonreí feliz al escuchar aquello.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- realmente me daba curiosidad por saber si ella también estaba pasando por la misma crisis que yo y así reconfortarme de que es algo normal.

-¡Ay de maravilla!- abrí los ojos sorprendida ante su expresión efusiva, sintiendo como se soltaba de mi para poder hablar mejor -¡Todo en mi Universidad es genial, me encantan mis profesores, mis compañeros y mis nuevos amigos!, ¡Me está yendo fenomenal!. ¡Simplemente amo mi carrera!- baje la mirada un poco melancólica por eso, no es que no me alegrara que le fuera bien, sino que me siento peor conmigo misma por tener la vida que ahora tengo –Es como siempre Annie y yo decimos…

-¿Annie?- no tenía idea de quien era.

-¡Oh!, lo siento, se me olvida que no la conoces. Ella es una nueva amiga que conocí en la Universidad, es igual de cercana y divertida que tu- No sé porque eso me dolió un poco, sintiendo una pequeña molestia en mi interior al imaginarme que mi mejor amiga se la pasaba de maravilla con otra, olvidándome por completo mientras que yo todos los días la extraño –Deberían un día conocerse.

-Si, verdad- fue todo lo que respondí, poniendo un tono seco entre queriendo que se diera cuenta de mi disgusto y a la vez no.

-¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

Al ver su rostro lleno de curiosidad sentí la necesidad de no decirle la verdad, pero tampoco es como si fuera muy buena para mentir, eso es un problema en este momento.

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien?- su mirada me decía que esperaba más en mi respuesta.

-Si, solo bien- reafirme con un tono indiferente, sin mostrar alegría o tristeza en el, pero de inmediato pensé mejor las cosas –Me está costando un poco de trabajo las materias, ya sabes lo típico, pero fuera de eso todo está bien- Mentí, pues me daba vergüenza que supiera que estaba a punto de reprobar todas las materias, después de que ella y yo éramos los mejores promedios de nuestro salón.

-¿Segura?- cambió su tono de voz a uno preocupado, examinándome con la mirada.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- hice un gesto con las cejas como dando entender que era absurda su pregunta -¿O es que piensas que no me va bien?

-No, claro que no- volvió a sonreírme, destensando el ambiente –Te conozco muy bien Katniss y si dices que te va bien es porque eso es y seguramente vas de maravilla en tus materias, pero siempre estas con tu modestia.

Comencé a reírme fingiendo estar relajada cuando en realidad me ofusca el hecho de que se muy bien que eso no es verdad. Sintiendo de pronto que la visita de mi mejor amiga me deprime más de lo que ya estoy.

-Pero bueno- me sacó de mis pensamientos al cambiar de tema –Mejor enséñame toda la Universidad, ya vi la facultad y debo decirte que me encanto, pero ahora quiero conocer las demás.

.¡Pues vamos!- respondí emocionada, olvidando todo lo anterior, queriendo volver a los viejos tiempos aunque sé que solo durada por un día.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde paseando como si yo fuera su guía y Madge la turista, reímos, jugamos, comimos un helado, bromeábamos, nos hicimos burla una a la otra como en los viejos tiempo y por un momento olvide toda mi vida actual, casi valiéndome el hecho de que haya faltado a clases aun sabiendo que eso pueda significar mi suicidio académico por completo. Luego de mostrarle rápidamente mi apartamento la acompañe al autobús para subir junto con ella y esperar a llegar hasta la estación del metro. Nos sentamos en los asientos traseros, jugando muy divertidas, riéndome como nunca antes había hecho, pero al ver quien subía no pude evitar desviar mi vista como una completa estúpida; como era de esperarse Madge se dio cuenta de esto, mirando hacia el mismo punto que yo para después hacerme un gesto burlón con la boca abierta, "¡OH, NO!" pensé al darme cuenta de mi descuido, sabiendo que no podre evitar el interrogatorio que vendría después.

-¿Te gusta?- me susurro muy divertida.

-Shh- le indique que guardada silencio, poniéndome roja de repente, lo sé por el calor que desprendo de mis mejillas.

-¿Qué esperas?- Me susurró con mucha discreción, no esperaba esa pregunta –Habla con él.

-No puedo- le respondí de la misma forma que ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no puedo.

-La Katniss que yo conozco ya se hubiera hecho su amiga en un dos por tres- eso era cierto, baje la vista decepcionada de mí. Vigilaba discretamente que él no pudiera escucharnos, pues moriría de la vergüenza si eso pasada.

-SI lo sé, pero actualmente ya no puedo- intente que entendiera mi punto del porque no acercarme a él.

-¡Oh, vamos!- volví a indicarle que bajada la voz al notar que la subió un poco –Una persona no puede cambiar tanto en tan solo 3 meses- ese era el tiempo que transcurrió desde que la vi y que entramos a clases, ya que si contamos las vacaciones serian 5 meses desde que salí de la preparatoria.

-Pues yo si- tan solo quería que me dejara tranquila con respecto a ese tema, pero continuaba mirándome de una forma que provocaba tensión en mí, levante mi vista para observar lo que estaba haciendo y busque un pretexto para justificar mi cobardía –Además está leyendo.

Madge enfocó su vista hacia él y yo le di un pequeño golpe en señal a que tuviera más cuidado y discreción para que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Y eso que?- levante mis hombros con decepción, sintiendo la mirada de compasión de mi mejor amiga -¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta?

-Desde hace tres meses- admití con melancolía.

-¿¡Que!?- le tape la boca por su grito, me sorprende que con todo esto él no voltee ni una vez, eso me da mucho menos esperanzas para acercarme. ¿Qué le diría si ni siquiera sabe que existo?, me duele el estómago por la presión a la que me está sometiendo Madge. Al notar que se tranquilizó lentamente quite mi mano de su boca para dejarla hablar –¿Tres meses y aun no le has dicho nada?, me sorprende viniendo de ti.

-Hablas como si hubiera tenido muchos novios en la preparatoria- aclare con un tono serio y acusador a la vez –No olvides que esa eras tú.

-¿Qué?, ellos eran solo mis amigos- se justificó sonrojada, fingiendo indignación.

-Si, claro- exclame con ironía para posteriormente fruncir el ceño –Además yo nunca he tenido novio.

-¿y Finnick que fue?- me puse tensa por esa pregunta tan incómoda.

-¡Tú sabes muy bien que con él solo estuve saliendo!- sin darme cuenta había subido el tono de voz.

-¿Quién va al auto cinema para solo una cita?- me puse roja por su insinuación, abriendo los ojos por el impacto –yéndose a la fila de hasta atrás…

-¡Callate!- grite llena de la vergüenza, cubriéndole la boca sin medir mi fuerza, dándole un golpe sin querer y provocando que se fuera de lado, recostándose por el impacto en los demás asientos y yo encima de ella.

Quería que la tierra me tragara al sentir la mirada de todos en el autobús, pero peor fue ver como el despegaba su vista del libro para enfocarla hacia nosotras en unos pequeños segundos, siendo esta la primera vez que me mira y para variar lo hace como si fuéramos un par de locas, debo aclarar que siempre que lo he visto él va de pie aun cuando hay lugares libres y no entiendo el porque. Me enderece rápidamente, sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo está caliente por la vergüenza que siento en este momento.

-Esto…yo…- no podía hablar bien a pesar de que él ya no me miraba, gire a ver a Madge molesta para susurrarle -¿Cómo pudiste decir eso si sabes que no me han dado siquiera mi primer beso?

-Lo sé, lo siento- agacho su cabeza apenada, pidiéndome una disculpa por su imprudencia.

Estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, ella sabía que estaba furiosa, ya que ahora siento más lejano el día de poder hablarle y menos por la impresión que le acabo de dar.

-¿Y va en la misma facultad que tú?- Madge trató de romper el hielo que se formó entre ella y yo. La mire con ojos de pistola e inmediatamente ella desvió su mirada al suelo, entendiendo que no deseaba hablarle.

-No- Suspire para tranquilizarme, pues ella no tiene la culpa de mi cobardía para no hablarle –Va en la facultad de Arquitectura y casi todas las tardes a las 2:15 aproximadamente toma la ruta 1 para llegar a sus clases a tiempo, pero solo los miércoles lo toma a las 3:!5 y es cuando le dejan regularme maquetas o planos para entregar. Aunque por las noches para regresarse toma la ruta 9 o 5- Baje la mirada al suelo con tristeza al sentirme patética por saber casi todo su itinerario.

-Vaya que debe gustarte demasiado- Me sorprendió que Madge también tuviera la misma expresión que yo, como si sintiera mi dolor –Si sabes todo eso.

-¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-Si, perdóname por haberte hecho quedar en vergüenza, no era mi intensión- me susurró arrepentida, asentí con la cabeza indicándole que aceptaba su disculpa -pero solo te digo que no tardes dema…

-Por favor- le insistí sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

-Ok.

A los pocos minutos lo vimos bajar en la Biblioteca. Conversamos muy poco después de eso, prácticamente fuimos en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la última estación que es donde ella debe bajar para irse a su casa.

-Nos vemos- le dije con tristeza al saber que cuando ella se vaya volveré con mi rutina diaria.

-Espero verte pronto- me sonrió de la misma forma que yo, abrazándome con fuerza –Si yo fuera en esta Universidad estaría feliz por lo fascinante que es. Solo te digo que no te rindas, échale muchas ganas, no importa si vas reprobando materias o si la Universidad no es como esperabas o si el chico que te gusta no te mira- Me quede helada ante sus palabras, no cabe duda que me conoce muy bien, aun cuando le dije mentiras ella supo descifrar la verdad entre líneas, no cabe duda que es mi mejor amiga –Lucha por lo que quieres, no te des por vencida, tu puedes. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de extrañarte, aun cuando tengo nuevos amigos tu nunca, escúchame…¡Nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga!, nadie ocupada tu lugar. ¿Te quedo claro?

Asentí con la cabeza, correspondiendo su abrazo con fuerza, mientras dos lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas. Me sentí tonta por el absurdo temor de hace rato y más por disgustarme al creer que a Madge ya no le interesaba como antes.

-Te quiero- le indique con un tono chillón.

-Yo también- ella estaba igual que yo.

Me limpie las lágrimas al verla partir cuando subía las escaleras del metro, para finalmente perder su figura en la distancia, sonriendo conmigo misma por lo vivido hoy.

Los días pasaron, trascurrieron igual que antes, nada cambio; volviendo a la triste rutina de lo miro, me ignora, fantaseo y finalmente me decepciono al volver a la realidad. Incluso un día intente llamar su atención con Johana, riendo lo más alto posible para que él pudiera escucharme y así girarse a verme, pero no funciono. Recuerdo que ese día llegue a mi casa escuchando la canción que inconscientemente le dedique, siendo esa la primera vez que llore por él, no comprendo que me pasa, si nunca antes lo hice, ni siquiera con Finnick. Y eso que a él si le hablaba, pero ahora parece que el amor viene pegándome muy fuerte, no sé si es bueno que sea con un desconocido. Una tarde tome el mismo autobús de siempre, esperando encontrarlo solo, pero mi sorpresa fue ver que había subido con dos amigos, uno de ellos era mujer, sin querer sentí celos por ese hecho.

-¡Ay, te quedo bien padre la maqueta del súper mercado del otro día!- anunció con un tono elogiador la chica que iba en medio de los tres, pero para mí mala suerte se dirigía a él.

-No sé porque lo alagas, si todos los trabajos que ha entregado le sacan 10- indicó con ironía el otro chico que iba con él.

-Eso no es verdad- ambos amigos se miraron entre sí para regresar su vista a él, mientras yo sentía un escalofrió al escuchar por primera vez su voz. Era justo como la imagine; varonil, joven y sexy –En uno saque 9.

-¡Pero que modesto eres!- le dio un pequeño manotazo en el pecho la chica de cabello amarillento en forma de juego. Al verla de reojo supe que a ella le gustaba por la forma en que le coqueteaba con la mirada, me sentí inferior una vez más, pues ella es demasiado hermosa, piel blanca, ojos coquetos, sonrisa de comercial, cabello rubio de una forma muy genial y se maquillaba como actriz de cine y su ropa ni se diga. Me dolió el pecho por este hecho, mezclado con celos. ¿¡Por qué tuve que sentarme justo enfrente de donde ellos van de pie y peor aún de donde él se sujeta de mi asiento!?, esto me hace más insoportable e incómoda la situación.

-Aunque no lo crean me preocupa la materia con el profesor de diseño ambiental- volví a escuchar su voz, esto solo me enamoro aún más de lo que ya estaba. Decidí enfocar mi vista en el suelo para no evidenciarme y eso hice en todo el camino –Se ve que es muy exigente.

-¿Cuál el de bigote y canoso?- esa era la voz de su amigo.

-Si.

-¡Ay!, ¿de qué te preocupas?- se burló su amigo –Si ya todos sabemos que tú vas a sacar 10 en todas las materias.

-Cierto- era la chica la que le daba más valor a la afirmación.

Suspire decepcionada, sintiéndome inferior ahora ante él, pues es un genio en su carrera y yo voy reprobando casi todas las materias, ¿y así me quiero acercar a él?. Escuche toda su conversación durante el trayecto, sus risas, sus juegos, sus preocupaciones y…¡el coqueteo de ella para con él!, cuando eso pasaba solo apretaba ligeramente mis puños para controlar mis emociones, pero volví a sentir alivio cuando él no le prestaba mucha atención, símbolo de que esa chica solo era su amiga, eso me tranquilizo bastante. Los observe con detalle mientras bajaban del autobús para entrar a su facultad, no sé porque ahora siento una imperatividad como una descarga de adrenalina que me impulsa a querer correr o hacer actividades para cansarme. Otra semana paso y todo seguía igual, no he mejorado en mis materias y falta cerca de un mes para que nos den las calificaciones finales del primer semestre, no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a mis papás, tal vez no lo haga. Subí al autobús, de nuevo iba lleno y no me toco ir sentada, pasado unos 5 minutos enfoque mí vista a un lado quedándome fría al darme cuenta que estaba justo él y que era con quien llegaba a rosar mi brazo desde el principio, el cual desprendía un perfume embriagador mezcla entre pan recién horneado y vainilla. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo, enfocándose con mayor cantidad en mi estómago, haciéndome suspirar con nerviosismo. Evitaba moverme para no incomodarlo al notar como se devoraba el libro que leía, mirándolo de reojo. De repente el autobús freno de golpe, haciendo que me fuera hacia el frente al no sujetarme con la fuerza suficiente de los tubos, casi podía sentir el golpe que me iba a dar hasta que…de la nada una fuerza me envolvió por la cintura deteniendo mi trayecto. Al girar me di cuenta que era él, me sonroje y a la vez me emocione como nunca antes en mi vida.

-¿Estas bien?- escuche su voz a lo lejos, no podía reaccionar y supe que se dirigía a mí por la forma angustiada en que me miraba.

-Si, muchas gracias- respondí con velocidad, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No hay problema- me sonrió amistosamente.

Decidí que lo mejor era girarme al frente e ignorarlo durante todo el camino restante por la vergüenza, aunque eso no le afecto, ya que al escuchar el "si" me soltó con caballerosidad para regresar a su lectura. Sonreí ilusionada al ser esta nuestra primera conversación, bueno si así se le puede llamar, pero que importa…¡Me salvo y me pregunto cómo estaba e incluso me dijo que no había problema!, suspiraba cada vez al recordarlo durante todo el resto del día.

Al día siguiente estaba más que lista para volverlo a ver, estaba decidida a hablarle, no dejaría que más tiempo pasara, no después de lo de ayer, incluso tenía en mente como iniciaría la conversación; empezaría diciéndole que si no era el chico que me salvo ayer para después agradecerle, le preguntaría en que facultad estudia aunque eso ya lo sé y después improvisaría dependiendo el rumbo que tomara nuestra primera charla. Estaba muy ilusionada, sintiendo las mariposas en mi estómago a todo lo que da al pensar lo que haría, me senté en los asientos de hasta atrás, esperando el momento en que el subiera al autobús. Después de tres estaciones finalmente veo ese cabello rubio y rizado, ¡era él!, mi corazón se aceleró haciendo eco como un tambor, mi cuerpo vibro, sudándome las manos y un pequeño temblor me invadió por los nervios, respire hondo para calmarme. Sonreí al verlo subir por completo, pero eso se desvaneció cuando note que tomaba a alguien de la mano, sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua fría al ver que no era nadie más que la misma chica de cabello amarillento del otro día, ambos se abrazaron en el camino. Los miraba desconcertada, no reaccionaba, estaba en estado de shock, solo observaba como se miraban cariñosamente, sonreían, hablaban, reían. No escuchaba absolutamente nada, era como si estuviera en una película muda, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y solo pude reaccionar cuando ella lo besó y él le correspondió con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en el rostro; sentí como mi corazón se rompió, escuchando el sonido de un cristal al romperse y las lágrimas humedecieron mis ojos; ¿¡pero como pude pensar que él se fijaría en mi cuando soy invisible para todos aquí!?, ¡que estúpida soy!. No supe que hacer, pero sabía que no quería estar allí por más tiempo, era una gran tortura y no deseaba llorar en público, seria humillante; así que en un impulso baje del autobús corriendo cuando este disminuyo la velocidad, sin importarme que no era una estación. Sabía que todos me miraban en el autobús por esto, pero no me importo, solo corrí hasta cansarme, sintiendo como las lágrimas goteaban por mi barbilla y mi cuerpo me gritó que ya no podía más.

Ya paso un mes desde lo ocurrido, como era de esperarse ese día no asistí a clases, encerrándome a llorar durante toda la tarde en mi apartamento. Después de eso procure tomar el autobús en diferentes horarios para evitar encontrármelos, escuchaba casi todo el tiempo esa canción, al principio lloraba pero poco a poco las lágrimas fueron disminuyendo y aquella imagen del beso ya no me producía tanto dolor. No lo he visto desde esa vez y tampoco deseo hacerlo si soy honesta, no sé si pueda resistirlo. Estoy justo en la semana de entrega de calificación, me piso lo que quedaba de felicidad en mi al recibir cada una de ellas, todas reprobadas con 5, ¡si se enteran mis papás me van a matar!, quería ponerme a llorar al saber que ya era más que seguro que o hacia extraordinarios y las acreditaba o repetía año. "¿¡Que voy a hacer!?, ¿¡qué voy a hacer!?" pensaba muy alterada mientras estaba sentada en una banda, ignorando por completo a Johana que estaba frente a mí.

-Oye, relájate- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, me miraba con compasión al saber lo que me preocupaba.

-No puedo.

Me miro en silencio durante unos segundos como dudando de lo que quería decirme.

-Te invito a una fiesta- finalmente se animó a hablar. La mire con sorpresa, ya que sabía que los de mi facultad organizaban fiestas cada semana y nunca me habían invitado a ninguna –Es este fin de semana, se pondrá muy divertirá, invitaran a alumnos de otras facultades para celebrar que es fin de semestre, ¿Qué dices?

-Agradezco tu invitación, pero no creo ir- respondí con voz áspera, sintiendo molestia, pues sabía que ella asistía a cada una de ellas sin falta y nunca antes me había mencionado nada y el hecho de que ahora lo haga por lastima me indigna.

-¡Anda, vamos!- insistió con una gran sonrisa –para que te relajes y te despejes de todos tus problemas por un rato, ¿vas o no?

Lo pensé por varios segundos, tal vez tenga razón y de algo me sirva asistir.

-Bueno, está bien- Johana hizo un gesto entusiasta por mi respuesta positiva.

El fin de semana llego y me encuentro en la dichosa fiesta, "Maldita Johana" pensé luego de que me abandonada para irse con su novio, es increíble que entre tanta gente me encuentre sola, de nuevo no encajo aquí. Comencé a sentirme asfixiada, fastidiada y engentada; estaba decidida a irme hasta que vi entrar al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul, me regañe al sentir como mi cuerpo me traicionaba, de nuevo esas mariposas que no se controlan en mi estómago, ¿Por qué siento esto sí sé que tiene novia?. No me equivoque al pensar que no venía solo, pues detrás de él estaba esa chica palida, "¡No Katniss!" me dije a mi al notar que de nuevo las lágrimas buscaban salir al observar como el la rodeaba por la cintura, "¡No vas a llorar!, ¡mucho menos en público!"

-¡Si viniste!- escuche a uno de los anfitriones de la fiesta gritarle con alegría a él.

-¡Por supuesto que vine!, ¿crees que me perdería esta fiesta?- le respondió con una gran sonrisa que me encanto, embobándome una vez más y sentí con dolor pulsante en mi pecho donde está mi corazón al saber que nunca podre tenerlo.

 _-Vaya que debe gustarte demasiado- Me sorprendió que Madge también tuviera la misma expresión que yo, como si sintiera mi dolor –Si sabes todo eso._

 _-¿podemos cambiar de tema?_

 _-Si, perdóname por haberte hecho quedar en vergüenza, no era mi intensión- me susurró arrepentida, asentí con la cabeza indicándole que aceptaba su disculpa -pero solo te digo que no tardes dema…_

 _-Por favor- le insistí sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos._

 _-Ok._

Ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón, no debí tardarme demasiado y todo por mi cobardía; la universidad es una mierda. Recordé mis materias reprobadas en el momento que escuche:

-¿Oye y con cuanto sacaste las materias?- preguntó el chico mientras saludaba a la "parejita" amistosamente –Seguramente todas con 10.

-Por supuesto- "vaya que si es muy modesto" pensé con ironía. De nuevo vuelvo a ser invisible para ellos, ni siquiera notan que estoy muy cerca, casi al lado. Es increíble que yo reprobé todas mis materias y él saco una calificación perfecta en todas.

De nuevo la angustia me invadió por lo fracasada que soy, necesito distraerme para no ponerme mal y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar un caballo de tequila que venían ofreciendo para beberlo de un solo trago. Al principio sentí que me ahogaba, quemándome a su paso, hice un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y un sonido gutural por el ardor; solo así fue la única forma en que conseguí que él me mirada, aunque fuera con sorpresa. Después él se alejó del lugar con su novia no sin antes escuchar cómo le gritaban "ten cuidado" y el solo los ignoraba haciendo un ademan con la mano, para ir a saludar a los que al parecer son sus amigos, que bien podrían ser toda una facultad, ¡lo que me faltaba!, te fuiste a fijar justo en el popular de su generación, "¡Qué bien Katniss!" pensé molesta. Me dirigí con los que se supone son de mi facultad, aunque da lo mismo no le hablo a nadie, no sé si estoy dejando que piensen mis emociones por mi o se me está subiendo el tequila, pero comencé a beber como loca; tequila, vodka, whisky, cerveza. Al poco rato ya había hecho amigos por ese hecho, pero me cruce, fue una mala idea el tomar.

-Ven, quiero que conozcas a Katniss ella es una chica muy genial- me presentaban con una y otra persona de esta manera, parece que les agrado más de esta forma, incluso los de mi salón entablaron conversación conmigo.

-¡Mira Katniss!- escuche que me llamaban entre la multitud -¡Ven!

Sin replicar me dirigí al lugar, estaban a punto de empezar un juego de pin pon con alcohol, obviamente participe con mis "supuestos amigos", no sé porque solo con alcohol pude sacar a la Katniss sociable que era antes, todos se reían de mis chistes, de mis bromas, se sentía como en la preparatoria y me encanto esa sensación; olvidándome por un momento del dolor de mi corazón roto y de él, sin importarme si aún seguía en la fiesta o si no. Para cuando me di cuenta mi equipo había perdido y como castigo uno de nosotros debía de beber todos los vasos restantes mezclados en una cubeta para hacer un fondo sin rajarse, a causa de mi imperatividad me ofrecí con euforia, escuchando el grito de apoyo de los demás por este "supuesto acto de valentía". Me lo termine todo sin detenerme escuchando los gritos de todos a mí alrededor, olvidándome por completo que esta es la primera vez que tomo y seguramente habla consecuencias.

-¡YA PARALE KATNISS!- me gritó Johana muy preocupada y disgustada por el estado en el que me encuentro, ya que me rio sin poder parar -¡estás muy tomada!. Ven, vámonos de aquí.

Intento arrastrarme para llevarme con ella y con su novio, pero me negué empujándola.

-¡No!, ¡no quiero!. ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí con mis nuevos amigos!

-¿¡Qué amigos te hacen beber en ese estado!?- tenía razón pero en ese instante no lo supe ver –Vámonos, te llevo a tu apartamento.

-¡Que no!- volví a poner resistencia.

-Déjala con nosotros- dijo Haymich, uno de mis "nuevos amigos", si supiera que tan solo necesitaba asistir a fiestas y beber como estúpida para poder socializar lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho; bueno, eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces –Nosotros la cuidamos Johana.

-¡Te pasas de #$%$#$!- le gritó iracunda para después dirigirse hacia mí -¡Y si tú quieres quedarte aquí, pues muy bien ese es tu #$%&$! ¡Descerebrada!

Vi cómo se marchaba Johana furiosa de la fiesta con su novio. Después de eso perdí el control, la música de fondo no servía mucho, al contrario después de unos minutos me encontraba bailando en medio de la pista, escuchando los gritos de asombro por parte de los demás, no sé si por lo bien que bailaba o por el ridículo que seguramente estaba haciendo. Escuchaba las exclamaciones de los de mi salón que decían frases como "si hubiera sabido que era tan fenomenal desde mucho antes le hubiera hablado", "le voy a pedir que salga conmigo", "¡Esa es Katniss, no lo puedo creer!"; y honestamente las cosas que hago lo hago más que nada para la sociedad que porque quiera hacerlo. Pero no todos me miraban con fascinación ya que al girar mí vista con lentitud en un paso me quede fría e inmóvil al percatarme que él junto con su novia y amigos me miraban con horror, al principio me sentí mal por lo que hacía, pero el alcohol que traigo en mi sistema me hizo mandar todo al carajo para continuar con lo mío. No puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea la alegría y adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo, es una forma de escape para olvidarme de todo aunque sea por esta noche, me sentí poderosa al darme cuenta que él no quitaba su vista de mí, aunque fuera con horror por el estado en el que me encuentro, comencé a bailar de una forma un poco provocativa, mirándolo fijamente para anunciarle que lo que hacía era para él; ¡no me reconozco!, ¿¡esa soy yo!?, quiero detenerme pero no puedo, ¿Qué me sucede?. Vi cómo se marchaba de allí junto con su novia al notar lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez comencé e hice todo esto para llamar su atención de una forma inconsciente, fue en ese momento que caí en la cuenta que todo esto lo hacía por mi decepción amorosa más que por las materias que debo.

La noche siguió igual, recuerdo que gritaba al bromear con los demás a causa de la música alta, baile con varios de los chicos presentes, mientras más tomaba más tonterías hacía, a prueba de eso está que me subí a la mesa con otras 3 chicas para bailar una canción a causa de una apuesta para media hora después vomitar en el baño por lo mal que me siento. Como pude me salí de la fiesta al saber que ya era hora de regresar a mi departamento. Es aquí donde me encuentro, sentada en la banca de metal, esperando el autobús con el vestido empapado de alcohol, oliendo horrible por ese hecho. Creo que si mis padres o Madge me viera en este momento no me reconocerían, fue cuando me arrepentí de todo lo que hice, esa no era la manera para superar mi crisis y mucho menos para llamar su atención, la culpa me invadió.

-Madge, no sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento- susurre para mí con tristeza, viendo el rostro de mi amiga dibujado en el suelo.

 _-Solo te digo que no te rindas, échale muchas ganas, no importa si vas reprobando materias o si la Universidad no es como esperabas o si el chico que te gusta no te mira._

Escuche su voz en mi mente comenzando a llorar con amargura, maldiciendo una y otra vez la hora en que decidí venir a esta estúpida fiesta, solo me causo más problemas de los que ya tenía. SI, estaba llorando en la calle sin poder controlar el ruido de mis sollozos al igual que mis gestos, ¿en qué momento todo se volvió así?, ¿Por qué tuve que venir a la universidad?, solo fue mi perdición.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuche una voz familiar a mi espalda. Brinque al saber quién era; él, el chico del que me enamore por culpa del autobús.

Lentamente me gire a verlo, sintiendo de nuevo ese tortuoso cosquilleo que no me deja, que me causa dolor al recordar que tiene novia y que esa novia es mucho mejor que yo.

-Si- respondí grosera.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Pues lo estoy. Así que déjame en paz.

No lo hizo, al contrario se sentó junto a mí. Ya a estas alturas no me importa si él me observa llorar, continúe con lo que hacía segundo antes de que llegara.

-¿Sabes?- escuche su voz a la distancia, girando mi vista a la de él, pero este miraba al frente –Una persona que te ínsita a seguir tomando incluso cuando ya no puedes y más en el estado en el que te encuentras, no se le puede llamar amigo- Abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, mientras él se giraba para verme directamente a los ojos -¿Por qué tomaste de esa manera?

-Eso no te importa- estaba molesta con él, sentía rabia como nunca antes, no por lo que me dijo, sino por el hecho de que se acercó a mí hasta ahora y cuando ya tiene a alguien. ¿¡por qué hasta ahora!?, necesite ponerme a hacer tantas tonterías para conseguir una conversación decente con él, no es justo.

-No debiste de haber tomado así y menos para agradarle a los demás.

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes!?, ¿¡Ah!?- sé que lo que habla por mí es producto del alcohol y no de como en realidad soy, ahora entiendo que esta no es Katniss -¡Si tome fue porque tengo problemas!- en un arranque me sincere con él –Debo todas las materias y no sé qué voy a hacer, no sé cómo decírselo a mis padres y peor aún…me duele el decepcionarlos, ya que ellos se han esforzado mucho para que yo viniera hasta aquí, me rentan un departamento que apenas pueden pagar. No tengo amigos, no pertenezco aquí, soy invisible para todos y si no fuera por lo de hace rato yo seguiría siendo invisible incluso para ti.

-Nada de lo que me estás diciendo justifica el hecho de el error que cometiste por tu propia voluntad- De nuevo abro los ojos confundida, ya que esperaba que me compareciera, pero no fue así –Si esas personas no saben ver quién eres en realidad entonces no vale la pena siquiera que te esfuerces en hablarles, no te preocupes encontraras mejores amigos con el tiempo sin necesidad de esto, si no encajas aquí has que encajes, intégrate a distintos talleres, conoce gente, si eres invisible hazte notar pero no de esta forma, demuestra tus talentos por algo estas aquí- me impacto el consejo que me estaba dando, me hizo reaccionar de golpe sobre lo que estaba haciendo –Ahora con respecto a tus calificaciones, debes decirle a tus padres si quieres recuperar su confianza en un futuro porque tarde o temprano lo descubrirán, esfuérzate el doble, estudia y acredita tus exámenes con las mejores calificaciones que puedas. ¿Ahora ves que no tienes la necesidad de perderte en alcohol para solucionar tus problemas?

Me cerro la boca por completo, solo pude asentir ante lo que me había dicho.

-Yo me sentí igual que tu la primera semana- lo mire inmediatamente por su confesión, ¿Cómo era posible que a él también le pasara?- te entiendo, pero yo tome la decisión de no renunciar, de esforzarme hasta lograr que mi entorno se adaptara a mí, no yo a mi entorno.

-¡Vaya!- exclame fascinada, sintiendo que me enamore más de él –Nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma.

Le sonreí con todo el amor que pude y me sorprendió el hecho de que él me correspondiera igual.

-¿Me dejarías llevarte a tu departamento?- no puedo creer que después de todo lo ocurrido no todo termine tan mal.

Asentí con la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces, esta era la oportunidad que había estado anhelando desde hace 4 meses y fantaseado más de una vez con ella, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Nos miramos fijamente uno al otro, sintiendo como una química envolvía el ambiente, poco a poco me acerque a él, tal vez una ventaja o desventaja del alcohol, pero el encanto se rompió cuando escuche a lo lejos una voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Ay, aquí estas mi amor!- era su novia, quien llegaba hasta nosotros muy sorprendida al notar mi presencia –Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-Estaba a punto de buscarte- le aclaró como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, destrozando aquella química. Cerré los ojos decepcionada una vez más -¿podrías acompañarme a llevarla a su departamento?

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema- me sonrió gentilmente la chica pálida.

"¡Ni loca!" pensé levantándome de inmediato. Al parecer no todo podía ser tan perfecto, ya se me hacía muy extraño todo esto.

-¡No!, no se preocupen- fingí que estaba todo bien –Yo puedo irme sola.

Al dar el primer paso perdí el equilibrio, sintiendo una vez más aquella fuerza que me envuelve en una ráfaga de calor enrollar mi cintura. Una vez más él me había salvado de caerme.

-Ni hablar- lentamente me soltó al colocarme correctamente de pie –Mira como estas, nosotros te llevamos.

-Yo puedo sola.

Nos miramos retadoramente, como un juego de quien se rendía primero.

-No creo que sea buena idea que yo los acompañe- interrumpió apenada la discusión ella –Sera mejor que la lleves tú.

Él la miro con desaprobación por ese comentario como si le molestara su rechazo hacia mí.

-Ambos la llevaremos- parecía que hablaba más para ella que para mí.

-Pero…-intente alegar, pero no me dejo.

-No insistas- miró a su novia de reojo para indicarle algo -¿Me ayudas?

-Si, claro que si- afirmó con un tono de voz gentil. Tomándome cada uno de un brazo para que me apoyada en ellos y no caerme por lo madera que me siento.

Durante el camino ella fue hablando conmigo, maldije mi suerte varias veces al notar que su novia era un encanto, era gentil, buena persona, amigable, graciosa, extrovertida y se portó de maravilla conmigo a pesar de que le había bailado a su novio, eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar de ella; que acepto ayudarme y hablarme como si nada después de todo lo que hice, pero no podía evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cuando ambos intercambiaban miradas coquetas y amorosas, a causa del dolor pulsante que no me deja, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?. Finalmente llegamos al edificio donde se encuentra mi departamento.

-¿Subes?- le preguntó a la chica que lo acompañaba al notar que esta había cambiado su mirada a una melancolía.

-No, mejor te espero aquí afuera- me desconcertó su respuesta.

-Bien, no me tardo.

Lentamente ella me soltó para dejarle todo el peso a él, que vergüenza que el chico que me gusta me haya visto en ese estado. Al darle un vistazo por última vez mientras ambos subíamos las escaleras, note algo peculiar en el rostro de ella, me tense al saber que se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por su novio, me miraba con tristeza por ese hecho, es por eso que al principio no se veía convencida de acompañarnos, no quería incomodarme; ahora entiendo todo. Lo que no entiendo es como él no se puede dar cuenta de lo que siento por él, se lo demostré hoy de muchas formas y parece no entenderlo o ¿acaso fingida no hacerlo?. Con mucho trabajo y lentitud llegamos al piso y numero que corresponde a mi departamento.

-¿Es aquí?

-Si- intente sacar las llaves, pero término haciéndolo él.

Me recargue en la puerta antes de meterme a mi departamento.

-Muchas gracias- apenas si podía decir, al sentir que se me cierran los ojos por el sueño.

-No tienes por qué agradecer- me gusto escuchar la forma en como lo dijo –Fue todo un placer conocerte.

Le regale una sonrisa simpática por esa pequeña mentira, ya que el día de hoy hasta yo misma me caí mal. Me gire para meterme a mi departamento pero de repente algo me detuvo al recordar:

– _Lucha por lo que quieres, no te des por vencida, tú puedes._

De nuevo escuche las palabras de Madge, solo que ahora hacían eco en mi cabeza. Sentí una inconformidad, no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo cobarde, no hoy, aunque sea gracias al alcohol, pero no puedo seguir callando lo que siento. Me quema, me mata y me desgarra por dentro, necesito liberarme de una vez.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con dolor sin girarme a verlo.

-¿Eh?- escuche su exclamación confundida por mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que siento por ti?- al girarme rápidamente note su rostro confundido, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de mi pregunta. Si, no tenía idea de lo que siento, no me había ignorado apropósito todo este tiempo, solo no se había percatado de mi existencia –Hasta tu novia lo noto, un día le basto a tu novia para saberlo y a ti que te he visto de esta misma forma durante 4 meses, ¡4 meses!, ¿sabes lo que se siente ser ignorado tanto tiempo?- estaba en shock por lo que le estaba confesando, no lo esperaba pero no deseo parar –Te veo durante cada tarde como te subes y bajas del autobús día tras día, ya no lo soporto, es una tortura, ya no puedo callarme más. Y para cuando decidí hablarte ya era demasiado tarde, debo admitir que me dolió mucho el verte con ella y si digo toda la verdad entonces también tengo que confesarte que si bebí hoy en un inicio fue por ti, por lo que siento y porque sé que nunca podrá hacerse realidad. Ahora lo sabes, te amo desde que te vi en el tercer día de clases esperando el autobús mientras buscabas algo en tu mochila. Te amo.

-Yo…- estaba inmóvil al no saber que decirme.

-No- lo interrumpí, poniendo mi mano en su boca indicándole que guardada silencio con un "Shh"- No digas nada, solo quédate así, quieto. Quiero sacarte de una vez de mi mente para poder continuar, pero solo podre hacerlo si cumplo aquello con lo que he venido fantaseando desde hace tiempo- Aunque no me había lastimado con la intención, sentí la necesidad de saldar cuentas de una vez.

Lentamente me acerque a él, cerrando mis ojos con lentitud mientras llevaba mis labios a los suyos. Al rosarlos fue una sensación inexplicable, quería más y fue cuando comencé a besarlo, a pesar de que no se movía para nada fue increíble el sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no sé si lo imagine a causa de la emoción pero me pareció que al final comenzó a corresponderme el beso, pero era algo casi indetectable. Finalmente despegue con suavidad mis labios de los suyos, nunca creí que sería tan maravilloso mi primer beso o tal vez eso sentí a causa del alcohol, lo mire con melancolía unos segundos tomando una decisión en mi mente para cerrar rápidamente la puerta y encerrarme dentro de mi departamento, dejándolo allí de pie y completamente confundido por lo que acababa de hacer.

 **Parte 2: Secretos revelados; ¿realmente era tan invisible como creyó?**

Nunca deje de pensar en lo que me dijo aquella vez sentados en la banca de metal, así lo recordé durante estos dos semestres que pasaron, de hecho él fue el que me motivo para no derrumbarme y continuar; finalmente les dije la verdad a mis padres en ese entonces, recibí una regañada que no olvidare jamás pero valió la pena cuando ambos me abrazaron al notar que no estaba bien y me impulsaron para no desanimarme. Hice mis 7 exámenes extraordinarios matándome al estudiar 15 días antes para todos, pero los saque con 10, no lo podía creer cuando vi los resultados. Tal como él me dijo, todo marcho fantástico luego de seguir sus consejos, tengo amigos que me aprecian de verdad como era de esperarse después de esa fiesta varios quisieron hablarme e influir para que los acompañada a las demás fiestas, pero los mande muy lejos al darme cuenta que esos no eran mis amigos como él me había dicho. Soy la presidenta de un grupo de asesorías gratuitas que damos, me llevo muy bien con la mayoría de los profesores e incluyendo al director de la Facultad de Psicología (Cinna), así que ya no soy invisible, nunca más. Después de ese día al sentir la resaca espantosa a la mañana siguiente jure nunca más tomar alcohol y lo he cumplido a la perfección; no lo he vuelto a ver desde el beso, tome esa decisión definitiva e incluso cambie de ruta para llegar a mi facultad, ahora tomo la 5 y para regresarme la 1, donde sé que no corro riesgo de encontrármelo; tome esa decisión en parte por la vergüenza de lo que hice, que siento que no podré volver a verlo a la cara sin recordar la forma en que lo bese y también porque es un ciclo que debía cerrar. Actualmente voy en 4 semestre, a finales para ser exactos y a la mitad de lo que me falta para terminar mi carrera, tengo el mejor promedio de mi generación, me siento muy feliz, constantemente hablo con Madge y con mi familia. Todo va de maravilla en mi vida.

-¿Quién soy?- escucho una voz súper conocida para mí, sonrió feliz al sentir esas manos.

-No seas tonto- le quito las manos de mis ojos –Se muy bien que eres tú, Gale.

-¿Así y como lo supiste?

-porque te amo- sí, es mi novio. Llevo cerca de 8 meses con él; 6 meses después del beso inicie mi relación con él.

-Yo también- me da un tierno beso en los labios que me hace estremecer por completo. Es en este momento que pienso cuánta razón tenía el chico de cabello rubio, todo mejoraría después de esa noche, ya que realmente lo amo y siento que nada podrá separarme de Gale.

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo tomo una pequeña pausa a mi tarea para poder hablar con él.

-¿Ya supiste?

-¿saber qué?

-Johana piensa organizar una fiesta de fin de semestre y quiere que vayamos- me miro muy divertido, yo solo lo mire molesta al saber porque lo hace.

-¡Ay, olvídalo!- comenzó a reírse con malicia al notar que su pequeño chiste había funcionado -¡Tú sabes muy bien que a esas porquerías no voy! Y también sabes la razón.

-Lástima que a esa fiesta no asistí y no te pude ver, pero me lo contaron.

-Fue un chisme durante toda una semana.

-¿Entonces no iras?

-No.

Gale se levantó de su asiento, dándome un gentil beso en la mejilla para marcharse después no sin antes susurrarme al oído.

-Piénsalo, ¿quieres?

Eso mismo fue lo que hice durante toda la semana, no tengo idea de cómo termine aquí enfrente del departamento de Johana esperando que me hablan la puerta, mientras escucho una canción bastante provocativa para bailar. Al entrar busco con la mirada a Gale pero no lo encuentro, me adentre más al departamento y respire aliviada al verlo de espaldas, a pesar de no ser muy amplio el departamento, cupieron muchas personas en el. Me acerque a Gale.

-Si pudiste venirme- me sonrió complacido al notar mi presencia.

-Si- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien Catnip- de la emoción no note que estaba conversando con alguien, al girar mi vista me quede fría al saber quién es. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo y no me espere encontrarlo aquí; si, es el chico del que me enamore hace 2 años, me quise golpear al sentirme traicionara por mi cuerpo, una vez más ese cosquilleo que no había experimentado desde la última vez que lo vi, ¿Por qué me pasa esto si amo a Gale?. A juzgar por su rostro, el tampoco esperaba encontrarme allí, estaba paralizado al igual que yo –Él es…

De pronto se escuchó el tono de un celular, era el de Gale.

-Permítanme un momento- se disculpó al alejarse para poder tomar la llamada, dejándonos a los dos solos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos que ninguno quiso romper.

-¿Eres la chica del autobús, la que salve el otro día, cierto?- me sorprendió su pregunta, creí que no lo recordaba. ¿Cómo es posible que me recuerde por eso y no por lo que paso en aquella fiesta?

-Si y tú eres el chicho que siempre se la pasa leyendo en el autobús y que extrañamente nunca se sienta cuando hay lugares desocupados- comenzaba a entender su juego para romper el hielo entre él y yo.

-Si- me sonrió divertido- Dime que ya no bebes, sino para alejarme lo más pronto posible de ti.

Comenzamos a reírnos por aquello, creo que ya todo está olvidado en cierto punto, eso es un alivio.

-No, no bebo desde entonces. Despreocúpate.

-Creo que al fin nos podemos presentar correctamente- no sé qué tenía su mirada que me hizo regresar a hace 2 años, recordando cómo lo veía todos los días en el autobús, buscando encontrarme con él a cada oportunidad, pero me regañe internamente, recordando que ya no soy la de antes -¿No lo crees?

-Me parece bien.

-Soy Peeta- esta es la primera vez que escucho su nombre, aun cuando me había enamorado de él. Siempre me imagine los posibles nombres que tendría, suponiendo que será uno muy genial y original que fuera conforme con su personalidad y no me equivoque. Me estiro la mano con cortesía.

-Katniss- me presente mientas estrechaba su mano gentilmente para despegarlas con velocidad después.

Pasaros unos minutos me preocupe cuando no regreso Gale, lo fui a buscar, pero no lo encontré. Me moleste que se fuera sin avisarme, pero no es la primera vez que me lo hace y eso comienza a fastidiarme. Me quede con Peeta alrededor de dos horas, conversando placenteramente, dándome la oportunidad de conocerlo como se debe por primera vez, sin que sea producto del alcohol o de un corazón roto, agradeciéndole internamente que no tocara el tema del beso o de cualquier cosa de ese día. Al poco rato caminábamos por la calle, yo con mis pies descalzos debido a que ya no aguanto los tacones que me puse, sintiendo el frio aire que recorre mi cuerpo y levanta con suavidad mi ondulado y castaño cabello. Íbamos riendo de las tonterías que llegábamos a conversar de vez en cuando, él se ofreció a acompañarme a mi departamento.

-¿en verdad existe más de un modelo Psicológico?- me preguntó curioso, ya que conversábamos de mi carrera.

-Si, está el modelo Gestalt, el psicoanalista, el humanista, cognitivista, constructivista, etc.- Me sentía como en una asesoría que les daba a los de primer ingreso –De hecho existen tres tipos de escuelas, todo depende de los lentes con el que veas al mundo.

–No tenía idea, creo que comienza a gustarme la Psicología.

-Si quieres puedes cambiarte de carrera o hacerla simultáneamente.

-Me encantaría- suspiro con fastidio por mi sugerencia y yo comencé a reír al darme cuenta de esto –Pero estoy feliz con mi carrera y no deseo otra por el momento.

Llevaba mis tacones en la mano, caminamos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Peeta es un lindo nombre- tome la iniciativa esta vez para romper el silencio.

-No tanto, pero Katniss también es muy bonito.

-Gracias- de pronto recordé algo que me venía intrigando desde la fiesta -¿y cómo conociste a Gale?

-Es mi amigo desde la preparatoria, prácticamente es mi mejor amigo desde entonces.

Eso me dejo sin habla, como me iba a imaginar que terminaría siendo la novia del mejor amigo del que me enamore como loca una vez.

-Eso sí que no lo sabía, impresionante- desvié mi mirada al suelo por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero no lo pude evitar -¿Y sigues todavía con la chica que me ayudo aquella vez en la fiesta?

-No- no sé porque internamente algo se alegró de mí por esta noticia –Hace mucho tiempo termine con Delly.

-Siento escuchar eso- mentí fingiendo melancolía en mi voz.

-No lo sientas- abrí los ojos por su comentario –Ella y yo no éramos compactibles y a veces es mejor terminar la relación antes de que las cosas terminen mal.

Eso pego justo en el clavo, ya que últimamente he sentido lo mismo con Gale, independientemente de que en muchas ocasiones me ha dejado plantada y eso me irrita en sobremanera.

-¿Entonces eres soltero?

-completamente- me dio gracia el tono en que lo dijo -¿y tú?

Al principio no supe que contestar, girándome hacia él para sonreírle sin ningún tipo de doble intención.

-Estoy en una relación.

-Ah- exclamo con suavidad, pero casi podía jurar que se notaba decepción en ese simple gesto.

Volvió el silencio con más fuerza que antes, ambos manteníamos nuestras vistas enfocadas al frente, evitándonos uno al otro.

-¿Sabes?- de nuevo era Peeta quien rompía el silencio –Siempre quise preguntar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día?

Estaba muy consciente a lo que se refería, el beso. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ya había tardado bastante en no tocar aquel tema que es como un tabú para ambos, pero sinceramente no deseo hablar de ello, pues todo lo dije aquella noche antes de besarlo, considero que ya no hay más que hablar sobre ese tema.

-Por favor, no- le suplique con suavidad, casi en un susurro –No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de eso, no me gustaría.

-No te preocupes- me indico con amabilidad con un tono de voz comprensible –Te entiendo.

Avanzamos unos cuantos pasos más y me detuve de golpe al visualizar mi edificio.

-Aquí es- le señale –Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá.

-Si, ya lo reconocí- analizo su alrededor, me impacta el hecho de que pueda recordar la zona cuando solo vino una vez –No agradezcas, lo hice con gusta y de nuevo fue un placer el conocerte Katniss.

-Igualmente Peeta.

Camine a la entrara del edificio, pero me detuve al escuchar lo siguiente en un grito encantador:

-¿Puedo verte otra vez?

Me gire con lentitud para enfrentarlo, analice mis opciones por unos segundos. He de admitir que me vi tentada de decirle que si, fue una lucha interna pero una vez más tome la decisión correcto.

-No creo que sea buena idea- asegure con pesadez, recordando que tengo novio y que ese novio es su mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle esto a ambos –Soy la novia de Gale.

Peeta abrió los ojos como dos platos por la noticia sin moverse, al parecer le había afectado aquello. Me volví a girar, adentrándome al edificio al subir las escaleras, dejando a un Peeta desconcertado en la calle.

Esa fue la última vez que lo volví a ver durante el resto de mi carrera en la facultad. Me gradué con el mejor promedio de la generación, hice mi tesis para titularme 3 meses después. Termine mi relación con Gale a los dos años que llevábamos juntos, las cosas ya no funcionaban entre él y yo y fue algo que decidimos juntos sin ningún conflicto o por culpa de un tercero en discordia, a pesar de eso nunca deje de tener contacto con él, ya que terminamos como muy buenos amigos y me reúno con ellos de vez en cuando. Actualmente trabajo en un hospital Psiquiátrico únicamente dando consultas a pacientes con problemas familiares, emocionales, etc. Pero nada de mentales eso les corresponde a los Psiquiatras, con respecto a Peeta lo último que supe de él fue que se graduó con honores por ser el promedio más alto y de eso ya tiene 2 años; si, han pasado dos años desde que me gradué y 4 desde que lo vi por última vez. No he vuelto a tener una relación desde Gale a pesar de que ya tengo 24 años de edad y ahora si siento el tiempo encima, todo por culpa de la invitación de bodas que me llego esta mañana. Gale y Johana se van a casar dentro de 2 meses, eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo, al contrario me da mucho gusto por ellos, lo que no se es que ponerme para la boda.

Los dos meses pasaron volando, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba presenciando la ceremonia de ambos muy queridos amigos míos. Me compre un vestido naranja claro como el de un atardecer que me queda perfecto, nunca antes había sentido tanta nostalgia como estos momentos. De momento a otro me encuentro en la recepción, sentada en la barra de bebidas alcohólicas, tomando un Vodka, mientras escucho la música electro pop moderna que bailan los invitados, sonrió al observar lo felices que se notan los recién casados en medio de la pista. Me entra la melancolía al percatarme de que estoy sola y no he salido con alguien en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Creí que no bebías?- se aceleró mi corazón al reconocer esa voz atrás de mí, escalofriando toda mi piel y estremeciéndome por completo.

Rápidamente enfoque mi vista de donde provenía esa voz. Embobándome al volver a ver esos hermosos ojos color azul. Casi había olvidado que Peeta era el mejor amigo de Gale y que no podía faltar a la boda, ¿Cómo no me acorde antes?

-Solo de vez en cuando- admití un poco apenada por este hecho –A veces es muy bueno para relajarte.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Katniss- su mirada me perturbo un poco, debido a que de nuevo esa atracción que había olvidado por él como cuando tenía 18 años volvió justo en ese instante.

-Igualmente Peeta.

-¿Eres soltera?- logró una risa de mi parte por esa pregunta.

-Si. ¿Soltero?- le seguí el juego.

-Si.

Nos miramos por varios segundos, sonriéndonos con ligereza.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me estiro su brazo con caballerosidad.

-Sería un placer- deje el vaso con Vodka sobre la barra para aceptar su invitación.

Bailamos por 2 canciones seguirás, nunca antes me había sentido tan bien; después estuvimos bebiendo un poco en la barra mientras conversábamos de lo más divertidos, contándonos nuestras vidas desde los últimos 4 años en que no nos vimos, ¿Y pensar que todo esto empezó por un estúpido amor de autobús?. Volvimos a bailar en varias ocasiones, mientras me hacia reír por sus chistes de Psicólogos que me contaba, muy buenos por cierto. Eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada cuando él se ofreció a llevarme en su auto a mi casa, donde vivo con mis padres, acepte su oferta en vista a que ya casi no había invitados en la fiesta, nos despedimos de los novios que nos miraron con complicidad para posteriormente marcharnos de lugar. Baje del auto al estar frente a mi casa, hacia bastante frio y Peeta me presto su saco; se veía muy bien con traje.

-Una vez más…muchas gracias.

-De nada- me sorprendió que ahora no me respondiera con su típica contestación de no tienes nada que agradecer.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi casa con las llaves en mano.

-Espera- me detuvo con la voz baja, me gire para poder verlo -¿No sé si quisieras ir a…por unos tragos a mi departamento?

Me quede sin habla por su propuesta, ¿acaso piensa que soy una mujer fácil?, esa técnica es muy bien conocida por todos.

-No lo creo- le sonreí con sarcasmo para que notada que estaba molesta por su insinuación.

-Katniss quiero que sepas que no pretendía otra cosa- aclaró con honestidad –Lamento ofenderte.

-Buenas noches Peeta- escuche su suspiro decepcionado.

Estaba a punto de girarme hacia la puerta pero me detuve a pensar mejor las cosas, "¿Katniss realmente quieres seguir soltera toda tu vida? Y más cuando es evidente que aunque lo negaste Peeta te sigue atrayendo como la primera vez que lo vi" pensé furiosa conmigo misma al ver que nada en mi había cambiado y solo fueron años desperdiciaros al intentar escapar de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me volví a él, mirándolo dudosa para después tomar una firme decisión.

-Sabes que…creo que es una buena idea- cambió su expresión de decepción a desconcierto y de allí a entusiasmo -¿Por qué no?- pregunte en retórica.

Volví a subirme al auto un poco indecisa pero sabía que ya era tarde para arrepentirme.

Al entrar a su apartamento los nervios me invadieron, me siento como la misma niña estúpida de hace 6 años cuando lo veía completamente embobada, ilusa y fantasiosa en el autobús, sintiendo como regresábamos a ese entonces con nuestras respectivas personalidades inmaduras; yo reprochante y el indiferente.

-¿Por qué?- sentí una rabia como aquella noche en que le confesé lo que sentía -¿Por qué hasta ahora decidiste buscarme?, después de tantos años en que te espere.

-No lo sé- de nuevo me ignoraba como si no existiera. ¡Ya no se lo iba a permitir!, no saldría lastimada una vez más.

-¡Si lo sabes!- le recrimine dolida al recordar todo lo que paso hace 6 años, sintiéndome igual que antes cuando lo tenía frente a mi cuando teníamos 18 años y éramos completamente desconocidos el uno al otro -¿Por qué me ignoraste tanto tiempo?, ¿tienes idea de lo frustrante que era mirarte todos los días y saber que no existía para ti?, ¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo descubrir tus sentimientos por mí?, ¿¡por qué sigues ignorándome!?

-No lo hago- abrí los ojos por su tajante respuesta –Es verdad que en un principio lo hice, siendo la primera vez que te vi recostada encima de tu amiga, mientras le tapabas la boca, ¿y sabes que fue lo que pensé de ti en ese entonces?. Pensé "que chica tan linda", pero desvié mi mirada inmediatamente para evitar que te dieras cuenta de esto, pero no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa de lado en mi rostro.

 _-¡Callate!- grite llena de la vergüenza, cubriéndole la boca sin medir mi fuerza, dándole un golpe sin querer y provocando que se fuera de lado, recostándose por el impacto en los demás asientos y yo encima de ella._

 _Quería que la tierra me tragara al sentir la mirada de todos en el autobús, pero peor fue ver como el despegaba su vista del libro para enfocarla hacia nosotras en unos pequeños segundos, siendo esta la primera vez que me mira y para variar lo hace como si fuéramos un par de locas._

-La segunda vez que note tu existencia fue aquel día en que ibas con otra chica- prosiguió y mientras más descubría la verdad, más me costaba respirar –Aunque no te vi, te escuche, reías y jugabas escandalosa como si quisieras llamar mi atención, pero no lo creí posible, esa fue la razón por la que no te vi, no porque no supiera de tu existencia como creías.

 _Los días pasaron, trascurrieron igual que antes, nada cambio; volviendo a la triste rutina de lo miro, me ignora, fantaseo y finalmente me decepciono al volver a la realidad. Incluso un día intente llamar su atención con Johana, riendo lo más alto posible para que él pudiera escucharme y así girarse a verme, pero no funciono. Recuerdo que ese día llegue a mi casa escuchando la canción que inconscientemente le dedique, siendo esa la primera vez que llore por él._

-La tercera vez que te vi fue aquella vez que iba con Delly y con Cato, en ese entonces ella aún era mi amiga y no la veía como otra cosa y no supe porque esa vez no dejaba de mirarte de reojo, pensé que yo te era indiferente porque no volteaste a verme ni una sola vez, solo mirabas directamente el suelo como si me evitaras. Recuerdo que yo me sujetaba de tu asiento.

 _-¡Pero que modesto eres!- le dio un pequeño manotazo en el pecho la chica de cabello amarillento en forma de juego. Al verla de reojo supe que a ella le gustaba por la forma en que le coqueteaba con la mirada, me sentí inferior una vez más, pues ella es demasiado hermosa, piel blanca, ojos coquetos, sonrisa de comercial, cabello rubio de una forma muy genial y se maquillaba como actriz de cine y su ropa ni se diga. Me dolió el pecho por este hecho, mezclado con celos. ¿¡Por qué tuve que sentarme justo enfrente de donde ellos van de pie y peor aún de donde él se sujeta de mi asiento!?, esto me hace más insoportable e incómoda la situación._

 _-Aunque no lo crean me preocupa la materia de diseño ambiental- volví a escuchar su voz, esto solo me enamoro aún más de lo que ya estaba. Decidí enfocar mi vista en el suelo para no evidenciarme y eso hice en todo el camino._

-Si, es verdad que poco después de eso yo inicie una relación con Delly pero nunca me imaginé que tu estuvieras enamorada de mi de esa magnitud, ni siquiera yo sabía lo sentía por ti- me dolió escuchar aquello, pero quise escuchar lo demás _-_ La cuarta fue cuando te toco estar de pie junto a mí, yo leía un libro con desespero para evitar verte; debido a que tenía novia y no era correcto, pero no deje de estar al pendiente de tus pocos movimientos, fue por eso que alcance a detenerte cuando el autobús freno con brusquedad. Recuerdo que cuando te toque sentí un cosquilleo que nunca antes experimente y no sabía el porque.

 _De repente el autobús freno de golpe, haciendo que me fuera hacia el frente al no sujetarme con la fuerza suficiente de los tubos, casi podía sentir el golpe que me iba a dar hasta que…de la nada una fuerza me envolvió por la cintura deteniendo mi trayecto. Al girar me di cuenta que era él, me sonroje y a la vez me emocione como nunca antes en mi vida._

 _-¿Estas bien?- escuche su voz a lo lejos, no podía reaccionar y supe que se dirigía a mí por la forma angustiada en que me miraba._

 _-Si, muchas gracias- respondí con velocidad, asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _-No hay problema- me sonrió amistosamente._

-La quinta fue cuando vi cómo te bajaste del autobús con desesperación, pero no tenía idea a que se debiera por mí y por Delly, pensé que era porque te habías pasado de estación o se te había olvidado algo, todos en el autobús creímos eso.

 _Pude reaccionar cuando ella lo besó y él le correspondió con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en el rostro; sentí como mi corazón se rompió, escuchando el sonido de un cristal al romperse y las lágrimas humedecieron mis ojos; ¿¡pero como pude pensar que él se fijaría en mi cuando soy invisible para todos aquí!?, ¡que estúpida soy!. No supe que hacer, pero sabía que no quería estar allí por más tiempo, era una gran tortura y no deseaba llorar en público, seria humillante; así que en un impulso baje del autobús corriendo cuando este disminuyo la velocidad, sin importarme que no era una estación. Sabía que todos me miraban en el autobús por esto, pero no me importo, solo corrí hasta cansarme, sintiendo como las lágrimas goteaban por mi barbilla y mi cuerpo me gritó que ya no podía más_.

-Me extraño el no volverte a ver en el autobús después de eso. La sexta…- desvió su mirada con melancolía –Fue en la fiesta, no supe el porque me preocupe al ver como tomaste ese primer tequila, me angustie cuando te vi beber una y otra y otra bebida alcohólica pero no podía hacer nada sin siquiera conocerte y me entristecí por todos las cosas que hiciste, pues pensaba que tú eras una chica diferente a las demás y el hecho de que me bailaras pensé que era algo que me estaba imaginando por eso me fui- ahora fui yo la que desvió la mirada apenada al recordar esa horrible noche- pero eso cambio cuando pude hablar contigo afuera, me enfurecí que te dejaras influenciar por estupideces como esas cuando tu valías mucho más; cuando nos miramos sentí algo que hasta la fecha no puedo explicar, pero pensé que me miraste así por que estabas demasiado tomada. Cuando me confesaste lo que sentías por mí, no lo podía creer, fue cuando me di cuenta lo estúpido y ciego que había sido y si no correspondí tu beso fue porque no pude reaccionar. La séptima fue dos años después en esa fiesta, ¿pero sabes que hice antes?, después del beso que me diste no pude dejar de pensar en ti, te busque en los autobuses pero no te encontré y tú fuiste la razón por la que termine con Delly, porque ella se dio cuenta que actuaba diferente desde aquella noche y comenzamos a distanciarnos- Abrí los ojos por el impacto de esa nueva información, ¡no lo puedo creer!- De todo esto era justo lo que quería hablarte esa noche cuando toque el tema, pero tú no me dejaste y ya que me estoy sincerando entonces debo confesarte que me dolió que fueras la novia de Gale- utilizo palabras similares a las que yo utilice cuando le confesé mi amor por él, es increíble que no lo haya olvidado –Y la octava, la última fue el día de hoy y si asistí a la boda fue porque sabía que aquí te iba a encontrar- dio tres pasos para estar más cerca de mi, subiendo el tono de voz a casi gritar -¡Y todo esto te lo digo para que sepas que no eres invisible para mí!, ¡que nunca lo fuiste!, ¿¡De que otra forma quieres que te lo demuestre!?

Una tensión se formó en la habitación, se podía sentir la densidad a causa de que no había más que honestidad a nuestro alrededor, comencé a llorar sin querer. Me acerque más a él, complacida por su confesión, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones chocar y escuchando nuestros corazones acelerados que van en sincronía.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- finalmente pude hablar.

-Te amo Katniss- su mirada reflejaba tanta ternura mezclada con pasión e intensidad –Eres mi repentino amor que llego para quedarse.

Nunca antes me había sentido más feliz que ahora, sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas.

-Yo también, te amo Peeta.

Lentamente acaricie su brazo derecho, soltando ambos un suspiro al unísono; estremeciéndome al sentir su mano izquierda en mi cintura para atraerme hasta él, pegando nuestros pechos que subían y bajaban a causa de la resiente excitación. Nos miramos fijamente para después observar como nuestros cuerpos se hacían uno solo a través de las sombras de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, mezclándonos en un tierno y desesperado beso.

FIN.


End file.
